Love Struck
by JustFullofSparkles
Summary: We all know Gravity Falls is a weird place but what do we know about the people? What if one potion changed everything? DipperXPacifica as usual. R&R Enjoy! (: Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Drink Up

Author's Note: I promise I'll finish this one I swear! If you notice, thing are going to start to change around here. I'm still the same author it's just different layout. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this on any of my stories. This is because I think we all know who the great genius who made this wonderful show possible but just to remind you all this belongs to Alex Hirsch.

Summary: We all know Gravity Falls is a weird place but what do we know about the people? What if one potion changed everything? DipperXPacifica as usual. R&R Enjoy! (: Rated K+ just in case.

Chapter One: Drink Up

"Argh! Oh how I hate those pieces of... Argh!" Pacifica Northwest was just ranting about her hatred to the Pines family. There was the 'silly little girl' Mabel, the 'truth telling jealous brat' Dipper, and the 'cheap, good for nothing' Stan. The ranting girl was just walking down the streets of Gravity Falls, Oregon when she stumbled upon a little bottle that had pink sparkling fluid in it.

Being as she is, she picked it up and noticed a note beautifully tied to the neck of the bottle. In black ink cursive it said,

_**F**_**_or my love, drink__ up._ **

"Well don't mind if I do!" She pulled the cork from the top and sipped the fluid down. A mixture of strawberries, candy, and chocolates rushed down the blonde's throat. Suddenly, her pupils were outlined pink and turned to the shape of hearts.

* * *

Dipper Pines was sent out to the city to 'borrow food from the dumpster.' Obviously these were directions from Grunkle Stan to get food to put into the vending machine back at the shack. The boy looked down at his feet while he kicked around a pebble until something hit him. Well, he hit something, more like _someone_. (Word play!) "Oops I'm so sorry miss."

The mystery girl turned around and with a bottle in her hand, Pacifica's pupils became normal circles but were still outlined with pink. Suddenly the bottle disappeared. Pacifica started twirling her hair with her fingers. "Hey Dipper."

"Um, hi Pacifica." Pacifica started leaning in closer while Dipper scooted back.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much. Just running errands for Grunkle Stan."

"So you're not busy?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Nothing. Just meet me at The Club tonight at 8 PM sharp. See you there love!" Pacifica walked away and blew Dipper a kiss.

"That was weird." Dipper shrugged and walked away to the Mystery Shack. As he walked down the forest path, he bumped into someone else. (Jeez Dipper! Watch where you're going! xD) Gideon was standing right in front of him. "Watch it Pines! I'm on my way to my apple crumb cake Mabel! I have a surprise for her." He reached for his back pocket and saw it was empty. "Oh no."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just n-nothing. On a totally unrelated note, have you perhaps seen a bottle with pink magical fluid anywhere?"

"No. Anyways, have you seen Pacifica? She's been acting weird lately."

"No. You know what Dipper, I'll just be on my way back home. Tell little miss crumb apple I love her!" And with that said, he was off.

"Could Gravity Falls be any weirder?" Dipper continued on towards the Mystery Shack.

Author's Note: So how is it so far? Don't forget to review it!

**21-16-3-15-13-9-14-7 19-15-15-14**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Ready

Author's Note:So how is it so far? Good? Bad? Well here's to you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I need to remind you who Alex Hirsch is?

Previously: _"No. Anyways, have you seen Pacifica? She's been acting weird lately."_

_"No. You know what Dipper, I'll just be on my way back home. Tell little miss crumb apple I love her!" And with that said, he was off._

_"Could Gravity Falls be any weirder?" Dipper continued on towards the Mystery Shack._

Chapter Two: Get Ready

Dipper went in the shack to see Mabel sweeping and Wendy sitting at the counter. "Hey Dipper! What's up?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing important. Anything happen at the shack while I was gone?"

"Nope. Just another normal day. Meet anyone?"

"No. But I bumped into Pacifica and she acted really weird."

"Argh! What did that brat do to you!?"

"Mabes don't worry! She didn't do anything. Unless her asking me to meet her at The Club later is something bad."

"Woah. Little dude's got a date!" Wendy said as she looked up from her magazine.

Dipper finally noticed what happened. "Wait what!? I didn't know it was a date! Oh no! What's going to happen tonight then?"

Mabel, however, started to turn red. "I bet that little pest is just going to hurt you!"

"Mabe. Calm down. I know Pacifica's horrible but she can't be _that_ horrible. I'm just going to go tonight and see what happens."

"NO! Dipper! You can't. What if you, y-you guys, fall in l-love? I don't want to lose you." Tears started to form in the girl's eyes.

"Mabel. You will never lose me. You know why? Because I will never leave you. Ever. Now I'm just going to go upstairs and freshen up OK?"

The boy went upstairs and got ready for his supposed 'date.' The boy wore his usual clothes with a black tie. He got ready by around seven-thirty so he headed off.

Meanwhile, Pacifica was getting ready. She had put on red sandal pumps, a short (and I mean SHORT) pair of shorts, and a baggy light blue top. On her face were dark red lipstick, black mascara and some light blush. Pacifica was brushing her long blonde hair that then put into a side fishtail braid. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Madam Northwest, the driver is waiting outside."

So outside the girl went. The driver looked back at Pacifica and asked, "Miss, might I ask why you're dressed like that?"

"Oh no special reason. Please just drive me to The Club."

When they arrived at The Club, Pacifica sat down in her special reserved spot and waited for Dipper.

Author's Note: If you think Pacifica looks like a slut then that was kinda what I was aiming for. I'm sorry this is probably late its just things have come in the way of things. Hope you enjoyed it!

**12-5-1-22-5_9-6 _25-15-21_ 4-15-14-20_23-1-14-20_ 4-9-16-16-5-18-24-16-1-3-9-6-9-3-1_ -1-3-20-9-15-14**


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, What?

Author's Note: So school has gone in the way of things but I'm still here to make a new chapter! And I know its been REALLY long but school's over so I'm going to have lots in plan for this story and ideas for future ones. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and his crew... that's all I have to say.

Previously: _"Oh no special reason. Please just drive me to The Club."_

_When they arrived at The Club, Pacifica sat down in her special reserved spot and waited for Dipper._

Chapter 3: Wait, What!?

Dipper was running over to The Club. By glance of his watch he could tell that he was running late. But it wasn't all his fault. While he was back at the shack, it seemed as if Mabel were trying to stall him so he could be late. She would hide his spray deodorant, mess up his hair or even have Waddles repeatedly lick his hair and face. But with a bunch of wriggling and persuading, he finally made it out of the shack and at The Club.

When he entered The Club, barely anyone was there. A couple was seated in the corner having a date and then there was a blonde girl sitting at the opposite corner of The Club. Pacifica waved, smiled, and motioned for Dipper to sit across from her. Dipper walked past the man at the podium and sat on the chair Pacifica motioned for him to sit on.

"So sorry I'm late Pacifica. Stuff came up at the Shack. I got some flowers for you." Dipper brought out wilted flowers from his jacket. Pacifica slapped the flowers out of Dipper's hands and leaned in.

"Aw Dipper. You really didn't have to. All I need is some sugar..." Pacifica was about to put her lips on his when the waiter came. She then went back into her seat.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Simon et je serai votre garçon aujourd'hui. Que voulez-vous?"

Luckily, Pacifica spoke French."Excusez-moi Simon. Mon ami né parle pas français. Seriez-vous la gentillesse de le dire en anglais?" [Translation: Excuse me Simon. My friend here doesn't speak French. Would you be kind to say that again in English?]

The waiter spoke again. "Hello, my name is Simon and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like?"

They both placed their orders and Simon left. What Dipper didn't know was that Pacifica paid the waiter beforehand to speak French to flaunt off Dipper with her French-speaking skills.

Anyways, Pacifica and Dipper continued on with their date. "So after we finish up here... where do you want to go?"

"I thought this was it."

"Well, this can last forever if you want it too." She then smiled seductively.

"Uh... waiter!"

Simon then comes to the table. "Yes?"

"W-where is our f-food?"

"It should be out in just a minute." He then left. As he left, another waiter came in with their food. They both ate in silence and Pacifica then paid the bill.

They went outside and sat down at a near by bench which was only illuminated by a lamp-post. Nothing was said for about five minutes until Pacifica and Dipper got up at the same time. They both smiled at each other and Pacifica started walking toward Dipper for a hug while Dipper stood looking at the stars.

Pacifica didn't know that the potion was wearing off.

They bumped into each other and fell. Pacifica on Dipper. The two looked at each other and were about to get up until someone yelled out, "DIPPER!?"

Author's Note: When I finish this story up, I'm gonna start a Summer Stories thing which is basically a bunch of one-shots. I'm still deciding whether I should do Gravity Falls or YouTubers. Put in the reviews what you guys think. Thanks! :) Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turns

Author's Note: OK so I read the reviews and don't worry guys! My teachers just kept giving me projects and I haven't had enough time to do much. I'm really sorry that I kept you guys waiting. But updates will come faster now. Promise!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch + Crew = Awesomeness

Previously: _Pacifica didn't know that the potion was wearing off._

_They bumped into each other and fell. Pacifica on Dipper. The two looked at each other and were about to get up until someone yelled out, "DIPPER!?_

Chapter 4: Unexpected Turns

Pacifica and Dipper turned towards the person who yelled out Dipper's name, looked at each other, blushed, and got up. Dipper's vision was blurry because he suddenly got up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted.

"Wait a minute...is that..." Dipper was about to finish his sentence when Pacifica finished it for him.

"Mabel?"

"Yes that's right. Mabel. As in Mabel Pines." Mabel came out of the dark wearing a camouflage sweater and a leaf hat that looks like it was part of a bush. "Also known as the girl you would never leave!"

Pacifica started to leave when Mabel ran there and grabbed Pacifica's arm. "You aren't going anywhere." Pacifica then sat down on the bench.

"Mabe. What's going on here? I didn't leave you have I?"

"No. But it won't just end here. One kiss and you two will start dating. One date and she'll brainwash you to hate me just like she hates me. Then you and her get married and move away from me. Eventually, you'll forget me." Tears started to fall from Mabel's eyes.

Dipper first had a confused look on his face. "Why are you thinking so forward in the future? And how do you know if that would happen?"

Tears now pouring down her face, Mabel looked at Dipper and then at Pacifica. "Well...I...UGH!" Mabel then ran on the trail to the Shack.

"Wait! Mabe!" He was about to run after her when Pacifica started to levitate in the air. The blonde's pupils were shaped into hearts that were broken and then they were normal again. She then fell back on the bench.

Dipper sat next to Pacifica and started doing things to check if she was okay like checking the pulse and feeling her forehead.

"Wha- Dipper? What? WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!" Pacifica became her normal self.

Dipper backed off and started to explain what had happened in the past couple of hours.

"I- Wha-" Pacifica was speechless. She started to walk back to her house, confused. That truly was surprising because she almost always called her driver to take her places.

So Dipper just walked on the trail to the Shack alone. He had some explaining and apologizing to do.

Author's Note: If I were to do the Summer Story one-shot thing, I would need some ideas to add-on to my ideas so I ask of you, my readers, to give me some ships or things you want me to put in the Gravity Falls Summer Stories and some YouTubers and YouTuber ships for the YouTube Summer Stories. Thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Normal

Author's Note: Hey guys! I would really appreciate it if you guys out what you've thought about it and some ships for my Summer Stories. You'll get a shout-out on that one-shot of the story. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and his crew made Gravity Falls. Just saying.

Previously: _So Dipper just walked on the trail to the Shack alone. He had some explaining and apologizing to do. _

Chapter 5: Back to Normal

Dipper finally arrived at the Shack and saw that Grunkle Stan fell asleep on the couch watching some show with babies fighting. _Oh well, _though Dipper, _I'll just let him be. _So Dipper continued walking and went upstairs to the attic. The door to the room was locked. Dipper knocked and said, "Mabel? You there? Can you open the door for me?"

There was a muffled noise on the other side of the door. "No."

"Mabel? Can I at least explain to you what happened?"

"No."

"Come on Mabe! Let me in or I'll take Waddles!"

There was an oink coming from the room. "He's already in here."

"OK look Mabel. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal for you! She asked and I answered. But she seems to hate me now so I guess its over."

No answer.

"Mabel?"

Nothing.

"Come on Mabel speak to me."

The handle was shaken and the door opened to show Mabel with her eyes puffy and cheeks red. She walked over to her bed which was scattered with scrapbooks. The brunette picked up a certain scrapbook titled 'Dipper and Mabel's Fifth Grade Year.'

She opened it towards the middle and saw pictures of Mabel by herself. "Remember this Dipper?"

Dipper had a confused look on his face. "No, not really."

"Fifth grade. You had the hugest crush on Lili Chestnut. In every effort to try to woo her over, you slowly started to stop hanging out with me and started to ignore me until Lili left school. THEN you started hanging out with me again. This repeated in sixth grade and the year before in the fourth grade. And now it's happening again. I don't want to take any more chance Dipper."

Mabel started to clean up the scrapbook and put them away on a shelf. "Imagine what would happen with you a Pacifica! She's rich and popular and beautiful!"

Dipper looked Mabel in the eyes. "Mabe. I'm stuck with you whether you like it or not. Promise."

Mabel looked sadly into his eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

A hug was then shared.

Author's Note: Was that a good ending? Because if it wasn't I'll try to fix it. So don't forget to put in the reviews how you thought about the story and some one-shot ideas. Love ya lots! 3


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Author's Note: So this is the end of this story. The other chapter wasn't ending it so here it is!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew.

Previously: _Mabel looked sadly into his eyes. "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_A hug was then shared._

Chapter 6: The End

Dipper let go of Mabel and they smiled at each other. The boy opened his mouth and was about to say something when somebody knocked loudly on the door downstairs.

Grunkle Stan yelled for Dipper. Looking out the window, he saw a limousine. _Uh oh, _he thought. _Pacifica. _The twins ran downstairs and saw Pacifica Northwest standing outside. "Dipper. We need to talk."

He walked outside and stood next to Pacifica. Mabel spied through the window.

Dipper started to talk really fast. "Hey. Look, Pacifica. I am really sorry about what happened earlier its just that I accidentally bumped into you after the date. You asked me and I couldn't answer because you just left and I couldn't let you down and then I didn't know Mabel was spying on us and-"

Pacifica interrupted Dipper. "You don't have to apologize. I only came here it say that, um, t-that I actually..."

"Actually what?"

"I actually liked it."

Dipper was in shock.

"Wha-"

"I know it sounds crazy and all but some sort of magic filled me and I kinda liked it. And I think I like you."

Pacifica took Dipper's hand and held it. "You make me feel safe."

The twelve-year-old boy was still in shock. "You know what's weird about all of this?"

"What?" asked the blonde.

"I liked it too." And with that said, Dipper pulled in Pacifica and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Mabel was about to run out there and stop them when she thought about what would happen. The brunette let them be.

Dipper and Pacifica were together and Mabel was happy for them. All was well.

Author's Note: How was that? I know it was short but I felt like I could stretch this out. Hope you liked it!


End file.
